priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Minami/Image Gallery
Official Arts Key Visual.jpg|Mirei is on the left. Mirei1.jpg prad5-mireille-key-visual-2.png Mirei.png Sophie and Mirei.png Key Visual2.jpg WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg Mirei_Profile.png|Mirei's official profile. PriPara Description.jpg PriPara Main.jpg Mirei Minami Logo.jpg Pripara-New Character's.jpeg Wiki-background 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004031.jpg GOODS-00004025.jpg 91opmdKauGL. SL1500 .jpg Unknown.jpeg 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 9.56.23 PM.png By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg Mieri Edit 180x180.png Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 2.15.32 PM.png MireiAvex2.png PriPara-Idol-Songs-Collection.jpg|Mirei (left) as seen on the cover of the first PriPara insert song mini album Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Mirei (bottom left) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png 350cb6e3afceda1f3e7fed413f3821525a901e7f 53d728ac6e88c.jpg|Mirei, as seen on the Make it! CD + DVD version. (Bottom Left) MireiAvex2-Transparent.png In Game 6 main characters.jpg In Game Screenshot.jpg IGA2.jpg Miracle Paradise.jpg 0402.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg White Swan AG.png Magical Clown AG.png Candy Alamade CCAG2.png Candy Alamade CCAG.png 91BmD54XCTL. SL1500 .jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 2.15.32 PM.png Magical Clown AG 3.png Magical Clown AG 2.png Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 3.20.12 PM.png Brand-Ad.png XmasCoord2.png Avex-CoordPS3.png Avex-CoordPS5.png OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Mirei in opening.jpg|Mirei in opening Prad5-01-22.jpg prad5-01-15.jpg MiPri1.jpg MiPri2.jpg Mirelle as an Idol.jpg 2014-07-19-17h42m36s195.png Mirei Normal.jpg Lala & Mirei.jpg Ending 1: Jumpin' Dancin' Mirei.Ending.jpg PriPara ending.jpg Opening 2 Miracle ☆ Paradise bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-21-389.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 07.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op220.jpg Prad5-op208.jpg Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Anime Screenshots Episode 1 01.png Mirei_priticket.jpg|Mirei purichike Mirie normal appearance.jpg|Mirei normal appearance PriPara Ep 01 03.jpeg PriPara Ep 01 02.jpeg PriPara Ep 01 01.jpeg Laala Mirei.jpg Mirei and Laala normal appearance.jpg|Mirei and Laala normal appearance Mirei real appearance.jpg|Mirei real appearance Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 10.16.53 AM.png Capture.PNG mirea2.jpg mirai&lala2.jpg dfertfghbwqe.jpg Imag17e.jpg Mirei as an idol.jpg|Mirei as an idol Making Drama final .jpg Candy Almade PriTicket.jpg Episode 2 Mirei .jpg Mirei coord at episode 2.jpg fchh.jpg ko.png KuPri3.jpg KuPri1.jpg Episode 3 Laala, Mirei and Kuma in training room.jpg Mirei in training room.jpg Mirei and Kuma.jpg 111222.jpg 11111122222.jpg 222222.jpg 1122.jpg 10559179 690523807713001 891181146 n.jpg 10563358 690523851046330 996623380 n.jpg Popping Gala.png Ima97ge.jpg MiPri3.jpg MiPri4.jpg MiPri5.jpg Mireille eyecatch A.jpg MiPri.jpg|Mirei in the eyecatch Mireille eyecatch B.jpg PriPara - 03 719 24.png PriPara - 03 719 23.png PriPara - 03 719 21.png PriPara - 03 719 20.png PriPara - 03 719 19.png PriPara - 03 719 18.png PriPara - 03 719 07.png PriPara - 03 719 02.png PriPara - 03 719 59.png PriPara - 03 719 58.png PriPara - 03 719 56.png PriPara - 03 719 55.png PriPara - 03 719 53.png PriPara - 03 719 52.png PriPara - 03 719 51.png PriPara - 03 719 50.png PriPara - 03 719 49.png PriPara - 03 719 48.png PriPara - 03 719 47.png PriPara - 03 719 46.png PriPara - 03 719 45.png PriPara - 03 719 44.png PriPara - 03 719 43.png PriPara - 03 719 41.png PriPara - 03 719 40.png PriPara - 03 719 39.png Episode 4 Laala and Mirei watching Eiko playing tennis.jpg MiPri7.jpg MiPri8.jpg Episode 5 Laala&Mirei new pose.jpg PPE5ranking.png KuPri4.jpg Episode 6 Pripara Epiosde 6 Preview 01.jpg MiPri9.jpg MiPri10.jpg MiPri11.jpg MiPri12.jpg MiPri14.jpg LaPri37.jpg LaPri35.jpg MiPri15.jpg MiPri16.jpg MiPri17.jpg MiPri18.jpg MiPri19.jpg Mieri Chan Epiosde 5 02.png Mieri Chan Ep 5.png PriPara - 06 809 15.png PriPara - 06 809 14.png PriPara - 06 809 13.png PriPara - 06 809 10.png PriPara - 06 809 06.png PriPara - 06 809 02.png PriPara - 06 809 48.png PriPara - 06 809 47.png PriPara - 06 809 46.png PriPara - 06 809 45.png PriPara - 06 809 42.png PriPara - 06 809 41.png PriPara - 06 809 40.png PriPara - 06 809 39.png PriPara - 06 809 38.png PriPara - 06 809 37.png PriPara - 06 809 36.png PriPara - 06 809 35.png PriPara - 06 809 34.png PriPara - 06 809 32.png PriPara - 06 809 31.png PriPara - 06 809 29.png PriPara - 06 809 28.png PriPara - 06 809 27.png PriPara - 06 809 25.png PriPara - 06 809 23.png PriPara - 06 809 22.png PriPara - 06 809 21.png PriPara - 06 809 20.png PriPara - 06 809 19.png Episode 7 7sigh.png 7PerformEnd.png 7Peace.png 7magazine.png 7huh.png LaPri16.jpg LaPri15.jpg LaPri11.jpg Episode 8 Mirei use her Blue hibicus summer cord.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 17.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 15.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 12.jpg Ep 8 -26.jpg Ep 8 -24.jpg Ep 8 -23.jpg Ep 8 -21.jpg Ep 8 -19.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 49.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 47.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 44.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 42.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 32.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 58.jpg Ep 8 -38.jpg Ep 8 -37.jpg Ep 8 -48.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.45.53 PM.png Ep 8 -52.jpg Ep 8 -45.jpg Ep 8 -65.jpg Ep 8 -64.jpg Ep 8 -60.jpg Ep 8 -55.jpg Ep 8 -54.jpg Ep 8 -56.jpg Ep 8 -53.jpg LaPri22.png PriPara-08-Performance33.png PriPara-08-Performance32.png PriPara-08-Performance31.png PriPara-08-Performance30.png PriPara-08-Performance29.png PriPara-08-Performance28.png PriPara-08-Performance26.png PriPara-08-Performance24.png PriPara-08-Performance23.png PriPara-08-Performance20.png PriPara-08-Performance19.png PriPara-08-Performance18.png PriPara-08-Performance17.png PriPara-08-Performance16.png PriPara-08-Performance15.png PriPara-08-Performance14.png PriPara-08-Performance6.png PriPara-08-Performance6.jpg PriPara-08-Performance.png Episode 9 Mirei Pri~.jpg 9passion.png 9episodeend.png Prad5-0924.jpg prad5-0926.jpg prad5-0928.jpg prad5-0943.jpg Episode 10 PriPara episode 10 screenshots pt 2.jpg 10638151 715108775254504 1619918084 n.jpg Laala and Mirei pose.jpg Laala and Mirei at audition use lipstic.jpg Laala eating apple.jpg Laala and Mirei stand as the winner.jpg 10626620 1488414968078794 4329773437020426966 n.jpg 10599475 1486350634951894 570804497573828424 n.jpg 1966723 1487924451461179 8017156459384267320 n.jpg Prad5-10136.jpg Prad5-10138.jpg Prad5-10140.jpg Prad5-10117.jpg Prad5-10120.jpg Prad5-10122.jpg Prad5-10133.jpg Prad5-1009.jpg Prad5-1033.jpg Prad5-1021.jpg Prad5-1017.jpg Prad5-0704.jpg Prad5-1065.jpg Prad5-1052.jpg Prad5-1050.jpg Prad5-1043.jpg Prad5-1040.jpg Prad5-1038.jpg Prad5-1037.jpg Prad5-1035.jpg Episode 11 Screenshots 11-2.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-02-15-095.jpg Prad5-1111.jpg Prad5-1109.jpg Prad5-1104.jpg Prad5-1102.jpg Prad5-1101.jpg 11discussion.png Prad5-1134.jpg Prad5-1138.jpg Prad5-1130.jpg Prad5-1124.jpg Prad5-1123.jpg Prad5-1120.jpg Prad5-1117.jpg Prad5-1115.jpg Prad5-1159.jpg Episode 12 Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (58).png Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (75).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 30.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 15.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 13.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 51.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 50.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 49.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 47.jpg Episode 13 10686600 517107091766955 3738204775728172768 n.jpg 4SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 4PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png B2B2014-09-27-13h02m59s65.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 06.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 04.jpg 9SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 3PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 05.jpg SoLaMi Smile's logo.jpg PP13well.png PP13uh.png PP13pose.png PP13meeting.png Prad5-1328.jpg Episode 14 26Ep-14.png 24Ep-14.png 23Ep-14.png 20Ep-14.png 12Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png Ep-14.png Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 07.jpg Prad5-1405.jpg Prad5-1427.jpg Prad5-1426.jpg Prad5-1418.jpg Prad5-1417.jpg Episode 15 Bandicam 2014-10-05 15-32-02-832.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.28.23 am.png PriPara - 15 110 12.png PriPara - 15 110 11.png PriPara - 15 110 06.png PriPara - 15 110 03.png PriPara - 15 110 02.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.33.18 am.png PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 60.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 56.png PriPara - 15 110 55.png PriPara - 15 110 54.png PriPara - 15 110 53.png PriPara - 15 110 51.png PriPara - 15 110 49.png PriPara - 15 110 48.png PriPara - 15 110 47.png PriPara - 15 110 45.png PriPara - 15 110 43.png PriPara - 15 110 42.png PriPara - 15 110 41.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 25.png PriPara - 16 118 24.png PriPara - 16 118 21.png PriPara - 16 118 19.png PriPara - 16 118 16.png PriPara - 16 118 14.png PriPara - 16 118 07.png PriPara - 16 118 04.png PriPara - 16 118 03.png PriPara - 16 118 55.png PriPara - 16 118 54.png PriPara - 16 118 53.png PriPara - 16 118 51.png PriPara - 16 118 50.png PriPara - 16 118 49.png PriPara - 16 118 47.png PriPara - 16 118 45.png PriPara - 16 118 43.png PriPara - 16 118 41.png PriPara - 16 118 39.png PriPara - 16 118 38.png PriPara - 16 118 37.png PriPara - 16 118 34.png PriPara - 16 118 33.png PriPara - 16 118 30.png PriPara - 16 118 29.png PriPara - 16 118 28.png Prad5-1661.jpg Prad5-1658.jpg Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 76.png PriPara - 17 125 74.png PriPara - 17 125 72.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 69.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 64.png PriPara - 17 125 60.png PriPara - 17 125 58.png PriPara - 17 125 56.png PriPara - 17 125 54.png PriPara - 17 125 53.png PriPara - 17 125 52.png PriPara - 17 125 50.png PriPara - 17 125 44.png PriPara - 17 125 43.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png PriPara - 17 125 38.png PriPara - 17 125 28.png PriPara - 17 125 16.png PriPara - 17 125 12.png PriPara - 17 125 09.png PriPara - 17 125 07.png Episode 18 PriPara - 18 110 23.png PriPara - 18 110 07.png PriPara - 18 110 04.png PriPara - 18 110 01.png Prad5-1825.jpg Prad5-1809.jpg Prad5-1807.jpg Prad5-1805.jpg Prad5-1802.jpg Prad5-18-you-wa-shock.jpg Episode 19 MD 実りのオータムスイーツ！.png prad5-18100.jpg Prad5-1899.jpg Prad5-1898.jpg Episode 20 Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.35.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.36.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.27.33 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.29.34 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.25.39 am.png PriPara-20 18.55.png PriPara-20 20.18.png PriPara! - 20 115 45.png PriPara! - 20 115 42.png PriPara! - 20 115 41.png PriPara! - 20 115 40.png PriPara! - 20 115 38.png PriPara! - 20 115 37.png PriPara! - 20 115 35.png PriPara! - 20 115 33.png PriPara! - 20 115 32.png PriPara! - 20 115 29.png PriPara! - 20 115 28.png PriPara! - 20 115 27.png PriPara! - 20 115 25.png PriPara! - 20 115 23.png PriPara! - 20 115 22.png Episode 21 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.47.png Prad5-0943.jpg Prad5-0928.jpg Prad5-0926.jpg Prad5-0924.jpg 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.15.36.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Anime Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks